Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard for use with a computer system, particularly a computer system that requires secure log-in arrangements and the ongoing presence of the logged-in individual at the keyboard.
Description of Related Art
As computer systems have become more and more essential to the operation of businesses and institutions, there has been a concomitant increase in the number of terminals, work stations, desktop computers and the like that are connected to the computer system that serves the business or institution. One of the many uses of a central computer system is the storage of records that should be held confidential, such as medical data regarding individuals, personnel records, financial records and transactions of the business or institution, payroll records, and the like. For this and other reasons there is a definite need for some form of security system to limit access to confidential information, not to mention access to computerized functions such as payroll, billing, and the like. On the other hand, it is necessary to grant access of some sort to a large number of individuals so that they may carry out their assigned tasks which often involve interaction with the computer system. The confluence of the requirement for confidentiality and the need to grant access has lead to a proliferation of security measures and systems that are designed to recognize individuals who are authorized to have access to the computer system and at least some portion of its records and functions, while denying access to those individuals who endeavor to gain access to the system without authorization.
The most common security devices and measures currently in use include passwords assigned individually to each employee, biometric sensors such as fingerprint readers, iris scanners, facial recognition, and the like, electronic scanners such as RFID or NFC-RFID for security cards or badges, and auto locking sonar transceivers to detect whenever an authorized individual leaves the vicinity of the computer or terminal where authorized access took place. See for example the description of an auto locking sonar system in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/136,358, filed Jul. 28, 2011, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
It may be appreciated that security requirements for computer systems may vary widely, depending on the nature of the business or activity and the sensitivity of the data stored in the computer system. System integrators who design the computer scheme for a business or institution generally must select discrete devices that perform the requisite security functions, and must connect them at each terminal or workstation, often with a proliferation of cables and connectors. These devices are provided in addition to the computer keyboard and monitor, and often a printer and/or scanner. The number of hardware items included in a single terminal or workstation may comprise a logistical and wiring challenge.
And more generally, a terminal or workstation may be required to be equipped with some other forms of functionality such as a USB connector port or iPod™ or smart phone connector or a game cartridge connector, or similar modular functional components. Typically these functions are embodied in modules that are connected to the terminal or workstation via cables, as with the security modules noted above.